world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Arcweald
History Empire Period Father Solomon's Father was Horus Arcweald, inventor of the base design of the modern Imperial Gun Staves. The Gun Staves have since improved and evolved over time, but Horus is credited for the original design to his regret. He had served the Empire for years, thinking he really had no choice but did not really have any reason to risk going against them. Birth When Solomon was born, he was a shining child. His mother was lost during childbirth as the strain that the child took on her was too much. It was almost as if the weight of this burden was too much for her. Horus was mortified and almost hated the child, but he could never hate his son. He named the child the name of an ancient Wise Man, and also nicknamed him Sol for the glow he gave when he was born. Infancy Within the year that he was born, Horus noticed that Solomon was more than just a divine birth. He had powers. Magic. Being mostly non-magical himself, Horus didn't have to deal with the imperial regulations on mages, but fully knew of them as the technology he worked on utilized magic and mages. He knew what they did to children who showed magical aptitude. This small boy who was barely crawling that could emit a small light at will would be taken and either raised up to be a magic battery for those with more talent, or trained into a mechanical drone of a person for the Empire. Horus feared both outcomes and decided he finally had something he wanted to protect from the Empire and took Solomon and fled. The journey was not easy and if Horus was not known as a genius inventor, they would not have escaped, but they managed to get away from Empire lands and outside of its reach. Wilderness Period Juvenile Once Solomon was capable of learning, he was taught. Horus taught him how to read and write almost before he could form words, and soon after began teaching him the nature of magical runes and their functions. Since there were no proper mages there to power them outside of Solomon, it was mostly just the theories behind them rather than the practice of using them. Horus made an effort to curb Solomon's magical growth, as if his magic became too much, the Empire may soon find them and they would have to be on the run again. What Solomon learned was how to survive in the wilderness, quickly make small devices to make life easier, and how to craft and power the magical runes that made up the basis of most modern technology. He was also taught the theories behind non magical technology, but Horus did not have the materials to teach him them in practice. Youth As Solomon began to grow, he grew more interested in the powers he was capable of. In an effort to keep him from fully exploring the depths of what he was capable of that would cause major damage, Horus instead redirect the application of his magic into creating the magical runes he had been learning the theories behind. With Solomon being able to create and power these runes, they had some more comforts of home even deep in the wilderness. Horus continued to work on new ideas even while training Solomon as his successor, though most of them were only in theory as material was very limited for a pair who lived in a wilderness lodge with no one else around. It was relatively peaceful time with minor comforts. The Rebellion Eventually, word of the rebellion reached them in the form of a rebel scouting party. They were highly suspicious at first of a man and his son with what appeared to be similar to empire technology living alone in the wilderness and had taken time to watch them. Eventually they made contact, asking if Solomon's father was perhaps Horus Arcweald, the renegade inventor who abandoned the empire and if he would join them in their fight against it even if he wasn't the famed inventor. They needed all the engineers they could get to try and reproduce and reverse engineer empire technology. Horus refused to join them and was vague about his identity and sent them off. From then on he began teaching Solomon new things. The ways of battle and conflict. How to shoot a "gun" as he called them and how to make his own that were different from the Imperial Gun Staves and were capable of relying on "gunpowder" if he could get his hands on the materials. For now the magic runes powering wooden replicas that lasted on a few shots before breaking were the practice devices and Solomon soaked it up. He learned the craft very well and even made some improvements on the wooden gun staves to make them capable of handling a few more shots or even firing elemental attacks. Rebel and Empire activity had gone up in the area, and they were no longer as safe and had to be very careful about how they went about their foraging and hunting, but all good things must come to an end. End of Innocence The empire found them. After almost 20 years in hiding, they finally found the traitor inventor and were keen on recapturing him and extracting every last secret from his brain by force. Willing surrender was no longer an option for them. They were on the run again, but with all the fighting between the rebels and empire in the area, they were no longer capable of escaping to non conflict lands. The continent was in turmoil of war as the Empire and Rebellion rushed to claim the wilderness before the other. Finally giving in, Horus decided to take Solomon to the Rebellion before the Empire could get their hands on both of them, but on their journey he had Solomon carve some strange runes into Horus's skin and keep them powered every day with all his magic. Solomon of course obeyed, thinking they were some endurance thing to keep his father in healthy condition even though he was growing older in years. That was not the case. Horus knew what would happen, and that eventuality came to pass. The Empire caught them. Cornered with nowhere to run, they had to attempt to fight off the empire forces, with no hope of the rebellion knowing where they were to save them. Horus had the runes carved on him, not to keep him health, but the exact opposite. They drew on his life force and built up into an energy within him, shortening his lifespan every day by years at a time. That energy was finally released as they fought the empire. Horus flew into an unstoppable rampage, yelling at his son to simply run. Bullets shredded Horus as he pushed through the empire forces, but his flesh continued to rapidly regenerate and keep his body animated by force. Solomon took the chance his father told him to take and fled, assuming his father would join him soon since that power could clearly defeat the empire forces. He was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Once he had gotten a distance away, a massive explosion happened as the final line of runes on Horus's body triggered and released the volatile energy within him. The shock wave was felt for a miles around and the explosion could be seen even further away. Horus was dead, not even a particle of dust remaining, but he had taken the pursuing empire squadron with him. Joining the Rebellion Solomon was shocked, almost broken emotionally, but he had to keep going. That's what his father wanted. That's what he died for. The explosion had alerted Rebellion forces as well as Empire forces, both sent scouts and forces to investigate and began to clash. In his fragile state, Solomon flew into a rage and began fighting the empire with everything he had, grabbing and re-purposing their gun staves on the fly or creating his own bizarre monstrosities of prototypes. When the battle was over the rebellion had won and took Solomon in for questioning. Over the course of months, he was questioned and imprisoned to determine who he was and if he could be trusted. He was the son of the man who triggered the empire to start down the path of Technology Supremacy after all. Eventually they let him into their ranks, as he had shown his distaste and hatred of the empire. Solomon joined the Rebellion, not because he wanted to free the continent from tyranny, but because he had a score to settle. He was not so consumed as to fully fall to evil, but he was no longer capable of being purely good as he was raised. One day the wounds may heal, but for now, they fester each day, the only relief being his love for technology. Appearance Solomon is a dusky skinned aasimar who sports a pair of unidentified animal ears that have black fur, a stark contrast to his white hair. He usually seems to have an uninterested or focused expression on his face, which can come off as abrasive to some people upon interacting with him. He has a slim build, not as much for athletics as he would be for mental training. He is usually clothed in a set of leather armor ontop of some explorer's clothes, and can visibly see the various gadgets he carries around. On his a upper left arm there are runes that he reburns into his flesh daily, never letting them heal, to remind him of the sacrifice his father made until the empire is defeated. Other runes can be seen on his body, though those are his augmentations he has placed upon himself. Personality Solomon is in general, pretty antisocial. He never really interacted with others when he was growing up, yet still managed to be decently socially adjusted to talking to others. That itself is a miracle. Normally he prefers to be holed up in his workshop working on his next invention. When he is made to entertain guests or talk to people, he tries to get to the point, though sometimes he can have a cynical teasing to his words. Underneath his active mind is a sort of childish mind, desiring to play and have fun and pet fluffy ears and cuddle with other fluffy things, but this part of his mind is extremely repressed and pushed down and only comes out while his pillar of mental stability that is his wisdom is lowered significantly, or when he is extremely drunk. In the end he is just a lonely boy who wants friends, but feels he has too much work to do before he can ever work towards having any. Goals Solomon wishes for the complete and total destruction of the Verk Empire. They abused his fathers work and hunted them for years, eventually succeeding in killing his father. Solomon does not see any redeeming of the evils the Empire has done, and despises those who side with the Empire in any regard. Solomon also wants to one day have close friends and eventually spark a humble romance with someone, but this dream is a pipe dream to him. It is pushed aside for completing his revenge. Friends none yet.Category:Player Characters